Curna
Curna was a pivotal figure in the Thunder Whisperers religion, though sometimes seen as their downfall. In his simplest title, he was the leader of the Whisperers during the War and a hero in most eyes. Birth Curna was the son of a man named Grao Quinton, and a woman named Eda. They were loving for him, even though Grao had the entire house to manage. Childhood Curna began showing his powers at the age of 8, with the strike of lightning the marks of Thunder were written across his arms. Grao quickly recognised them as the same as his father, whom had died over 100 years earlier. Though he kept it quiet, teaching his only son the ways of House Quinton and embedding heavy morales and honor. Curna had a relatively simple childhood, though he fondly remembered it, often sharing many small stories of the rascal he was. Teenage When Curna was a teenager was when he truly came into his own. Knowing soon he would have to take over the duties as leader of the house, he made sure to keep up a good relationship with all his potential advisors. Him and his father bonded a lot during this stage, as Grao wished to teach his son everything and more. Eda taught him the simple way of life and ways to release his anger and stress in artistic and peaceful manners. Curna chose painting. Curna also kept up with his Whisperer training, showing to be an expert in the field and even wielding a sword at the same time. Soon he was rising through the ranks and even showed to be in competition with House Burke, a house known especially for it's power and war-like abilities. Adulthood When Curna became an adult he travelled a small amount around the world, visiting the different houses and growing a reputation. He wished to do this much longer, but Grao was reaching the end of his years. Returning to the house, Curna and his father shared some words before Grao went into the clouds, dying at the age of 217. Eda was not too far off, with no Whisperer powers of her own and the loss of her husband she spoke to her son before finally passing. Curna, whom had just lost both his parents within the same year in 317AB '''calmed himself and took over as leader for House Quinton. He held many of the same ideals as his father, but spoke more with the followers outside, offering them insights to what the storms were saying. Fall of a King Trying to keep everything politically sound was proving more difficult than Curna had imagined. Many of the nations saw the Whisperers as a threat to their power, showing a physical god or messenger could inspire many people. Eventually the Whitoper King, Piven Whitroot, sent a courtier expressing his disgust for the order. He also publically denounced Curna as a weak leader and fake Whisperer, baiting him to do something stupid. While Curna did not intially fall for the ploy, the damage on his reputation was too much and he went and challenged Piven to a duel. In '''397AB '''Piven and Curna met on a dueling field. While intially it seemed fair the moment Curna began stepping forward he found it was an ambush, as many more soldiers came in service of their King. Piven acted as if this was rightfully in the rules, so Curna went with it anyways. Eventually the fight took place and King Piven quickly found Curna too powerful for his own good, as the House Leader killed or maimed every guard standing between him and the King. The King tried to surrender to keep his life, but the anger felt from Curna was too strong and as Thunder struck the ground leading to a storm, Curna killed the king with a swift sword thrust. Believing the duel to be completed, Curna had not expected the repercussions of his actions. Pivens son, Zenhur, took the throne early after his fathers death and inacted a purge. Eventually leading to the Great War of the Whisperers. War, and the Fight for Existence After the death of King Piven, Curna returned to find the consequences of the duel in the next few months. Ascending the throne, Zenhur inacted a purge of anyone in relation to the Whisperers whether it be in Whitoper or in other nations. They were all to die. In the next week Curna was given full command over any followers of the Whisperers who had military training, along with full control over the Quinton house. Though he was the leader already of the house, he still had lots of checks and balances, now they were gone. The force he gained saw him become a leader of 10,000 soldiers. He quickly saw many followers from the outskirts and farther regions in Whitoper rush to the house, which was running out of an old fortress. Curna saw the true nature of the purge, feeling the deaths of many across the thunderous sky and in '''398AB '''went out and faced Whitoper directly. He was unable to stop the momentum of the purge though he was able to kill it's founder King Zenhur Whitroot, though he was wounded by some of the King's generals. Curna was aware of what this purge could cause, and found out about an organisation named 'Heroes of the Stone'. He quickly rushed out and put an end to it, though intially he tried to be peaceful it turned into a slaughter. The organisation rose once more, but Curna was unable to stop it, as the group had learnt from their past mistakes. In '''405AB '''he went out and faced the location of the Heroes once again, and while he was able to bring a halt and quick death to many of their members, they still spread. He finally lost his edge against the oprganisation in '''408AB. Over the next few years he found many of their outposts and slaughtered the members, though never found out what their plans were, nor their headquarters. At the same time his army faced a few conflicts, though were gaining some allies. '''420AB '''saw Curna stand still and roar to the sky as the clouds and Thunder spoke and revealed what the Heroes were doing. Finding, torturing and then removing the powers of any pure Whisperers to place their souls into a Heroes member creating a Half-Whisperer. At the same time he had heard from House Bonter the plans to create a storm that could turn the tide of the war in the Whisperers favor. A Sacrifice of Life and Time Bought Needing to buy time for the storm to work, Curna over the past years had finally found the headquarters of the Heroes. Though he was not willing to commit an army to the attack, he personally ventured out, saying goodbye to his son Ulflang and his wife Gab, a family he founded before the monstrous war took place. He also said goodbye to the fortress which had been his home for over 100 years, and the life it had provided him. Walking forward, Curna stood outside the Heroes headquarters bringing a storm alongside him. Surprised that the leader of the Quinton house, and unofficial leader of the Whisperers was at their doorstep, the leader of the Heroes and many of his higher ups, even with some Royal Assassins were there to kill him. With so many enemies in the one place, and no innocents that could be injured, Curna let loose. The battle lasted two full days, with Curna able to slaughter over 100 of the organisations higher ups, along with various Whitoper officials. Half-Whisperers were also killed in this conflict, unable to show the raw power and technique that Curna could. Though, eventually, Curna was struck down with exhaustion and his wounds and was promptly stabbed to death by many of the members whom were too scared to fight. In his final act, Curna was able to slice Rein Snow, the Heroes leader, across the chest and leave severe burn marks that led to his painful, slow, death two days later. Curna's body was struck by lightning during his final breath, bringing his soul and power up into the sky. The clouds promptly poured rain for the next week as many Whisperers and fighters mourned the warriors passing. Legacy Though Curna died, he died fighting in the most heroic way possible. He was also able to buy time for the Whisperers to prepare for their decisive battle against the organisation, as the Heroes had many a crisis re-structuring under Kachi Snow. Curna was seen as one of the pivotal people in the Whisperer War, as his actions caused it to start, along with his death leading to its end. Many scholars and fighters look to Curna as their hero and inspiration. Many inns and markets have also have bards singing his tales and deeds, though if they are to believed he took down every man himself along with a few gods. While the Whisperers religion has gone and passed, a statue was placed of him in House Quntion, along with capital cities such as Courler, Roshan and even Whitoper. Category:People